A Different Future
by swanglade37
Summary: Multiple things went wrong, and now their kids are living in a world like no other. It's the Next Generation's turn, and the world is a decidedly different place. Rated for grief and possible crying. I'm sorry, but it had to happen. I OWN NOTHING! OFFICIAL HIATUS!
1. Loss of a Hero

Three Potters and a Lupin sat nervously in the kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The kitchen was the usual place for meetings such as these, because it was the cleanest room, and besides, Potter-Weasley's were notorious for big appetites, and often needed feeding during aforementioned meetings. But, back to the problem at hand, Teddy Lupin, and James, Albus, and Lily Potter weren't just sitting there for any reason. No, they were eagerly awaiting the return of the two elder Potters, who had gone on a mission to infiltrate Voldemort's headquarters the day before.

The fifteen, eight, and seven-year-old wizards and six-year-old witch were naturally quite worried when, instead of the man and woman in their mid-thirties, the door was opened by an elderly wizard wearing a thick dark green cloak.

"James Potter, Albus Potter, or Lily Potter?" The man asked in a hoarse voice. Teddy exchanged a look with James, who nudged the teen forward.

"Yes?"

"I have a letter," here the man extracted a letter from his robe, handed it to Teddy and promptly left. Teddy looked at his siblings, and read the outside: _to Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily_

"Read the letter Teddy," James urged, "or at the very least tell us what it says." Lily nodded in agreement, but Albus just looked worried. "What's wrong, Al?" James asked. Albus shook his head.

"It's probably nothing. It's just this bad feeling I've had ever since Mum and Dad left. As if that was the last time we were going to see them."

"No." All three boys were shocked by the vehemence in their sister's voice. Lily was the most reserved out of any of them, preferring to stay in the background and let the boys have the spotlight, and even though she was as strong minded as her brothers, she didn't show it often. "No. Mummy and Daddy _wouldn't_ have, I know it, they wouldn't have-they wouldn't have left us. You're wrong Albie. I know you are. You _have to be_. Read the letter Teddy. Read it and prove that they're still alive. _Please_." The desperation in her voice reminded the boys that although she often acted older, she was still only six years old. Looking around, Teddy began to read.

 _Teddy, James, Albus, & Lily,_

 _We love you so much. More than you could ever know or believe. Always remember that. We love you. Now, we know that you're probably wondering why we're talking so grimly. The mission failed. Runcorn and Macnair caught us and we know that we will most likely never see you four until you yourselves die (but please keep your sister from committing suicide as she can be a little rash). Tell your Aunt Hermione that they won't get anything out from us. Your mother will_ Obliviate _me just before they come in, and I will do the same for her. Tell her also, that I (your father) think that, while most wizards haven't a shred of any cleverness, this one thinks he's got a bit of that shred. Just a bit. And tell Uncle Ron that I'll miss him a bunch, and he was probably the wisest of us when he suggested Number 12 as Headquarters once more, but with a new Fidelius Charm with you, Teddy, as Secret Keeper. Keep that secret! Now, of course we have personal messages that we've charmed to only be legible to the person they're addressed to. Teddy, I'm assuming you will go first._

 _Here goes: You're amazing love. I know you've heard this before, but you are so much like your parents. You have your mother's "special" talents, and her clumsiness (you aren't getting out of that one kid. Sorry.). You have your father's "furry" personality, especially on full moons, and his quiet leadership. From both your parents you inherited a sense of humor, and endless, boundless love for those who love you in return. But you are also just you, just_ Teddy _, our Teddy, our color-changing wolf (you're not getting out of that one either), and you are all your own._

 _Stay true Teddy, to yourself and to others. Keep track of your siblings, since you're all going to be split up, and keep your head up. Stay sharp, and don't trust anyone you don't already know and have questioned. On the topic of separation however, we are so sorry. Teddy, you're going to the Malfoys. We are so sorry, and I promise your parents would be as furious as we are, but they are your closest relatives. It'll be okay kid. It's only a year and a half, and then you can come home again. Legally, they can't keep you longer. Please be careful Teddy. I will be quite mad if you join us after less than two years. You hear that? You have two years before you are allowed to die. You're awesome Teddy, and we love you so much._

 _James, you're next. Our firstborn son, what can we say? Your father and I are so proud of you, and we wish things had turned out differently. If they had, you wouldn't have grown up in a war. We were terrified when you were born, since we didn't want a child never knowing love because of the war. You've turned out great, and you aren't even nine yet. We wish we could be there for your First Year, or when you get your first girlfriend. We are going to miss watching you grow up, and we hope that you remember us a little bit. If you end up with a redhead, blame your father._

 _Don't listen to your mother. Its all part of the male Potter curse: untamable hair, awful eyesight (though your brother seems to have sidestepped that one), and falling for redheads. If you don't fall for a redhead you simply aren't looking hard enough. Anyway, you're going to your godparents, George and Angelina. Tell George we'll tell Fred hi from him, and Angelina that we're sorry we're cursing her to raise three pranksters. Stay brave James. Take care of your brother when you see him, and don't let anyone tell you what to do (unless that someone is Angelina or Hermione, then you have to listen). You're our little rebel, so make sure to keep the DA going. Love you son._

 _Albus, it's your turn. You are your father in appearance, and people will judge you your entire life based on him. We are so sorry. Don't let anyone push you around though. You have a temper love, and there are going to be times when you have to use it. You can do anything you set your mind to, if you believe. My favorite son (don't tell James) and my little boy. You'll go as far as you want to in this world, I'm sure of it. You're better than the bullies, but most of them don't have the best home life either, so be nice. I love you Albus Severus Potter and don't let anyone tell you differently._

 _By this time, you may not want to read this Albus. I know you have a bunch of long years in front of you, son, and you aren't exactly excited to be known as 'Harry Potter clone', but you aren't. You are so much different from me, and not just because you don't have glasses or the scar. You're definitely shyer than I am, and you enjoy reading more too. Don't worry about being who people want you to be, be yourself and let your siblings be the scary ones. I know for a fact that your brothers would punch anyone who tried to bully you. You don't have to be the leader, but still be more than a follower. You're amazing kid, and I'm so proud to have you as my son._

 _Lily. Our daughter, our little girl. You're so beautiful you know, with your glossy dark red waves and eyes the color of melting chocolate. I know that you'll be quite the heartbreaker when you get into your teenage years, and I'm almost glad that you won't have to deal with an overprotective father. Almost. You're going to have a hard life, and i wish I could do something - anything - to make it easier. Before any of you were born, your father and I agreed that we would have sons until we had a daughter, but if it got to seven sons, we were stopping no matter what. You dad loves the boys, but you are the light of his life, his baby, his innocent daughter. Stay sweet, but don't be naïve. My only daughter, I love you beyond the boundaries of sky and air. You're amazing, and never forget that your father and I love you so much. Never forget it, you hear me? Don't ever forget._

 _My little girl, my baby. I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry. I promised you kids that you would get a better life than I got, and here your mother and I are, dying a month after our youngest turned six, before our oldest even got his letter. You are my baby, however, and I would do anything to keep you safe. You better keep those memories of your mother and I safe, you hear me? Keep those memories close. On the topic though, we should probably tell you. Lily, you aren't going to be going with any of your brothers. You aren't going to Percy or Bill, or Charlie, or even Gran. You will be living with Neville and Hannah. You remember them don't you? They have a daughter who's James' age. You're going to love them, and they already adore you. Keep that bright smile and those happy eyes. Stay my beautiful little girl, and don't you dare date until you are at least thirty. You hear me? No dating! I mean it! Don't date. I love you Lily Luna Potter, my beloved daughter._

 _We love you all so much, much more than you could ever imagine. Teddy, protect your brothers and sister, James, don't let anyone push you around, Albus, show the world who_ you _are, not who you think you ought to be, Lily, don't be afraid of anything. Your mother and I love you. Don't ever forget that, any of you, and don't let anyone tell you differently._

 _Love,_

 _Mum and Dad (Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry)_

 _ **Well. Here it is, finally. So, I know you're all staring at your screens in horror like 'What did she just do?!" so I want to apologize. Yes, this will be a very sad fic, so if you can't handle that, please proceed to the top lefthand corner of your screens and click the back arrow. Or, if this is on a mobile device, press the home button. Thank you for reading! Next chapter will be published by January 31.**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **Swanglade37**_


	2. Another Author's Note-I'm Sorry

_**So. Hi. It's me, Swanglade37. Yes, I am alive. I know that I didn't publish the chapter on the 31, and I'm so sorry. I actually put off writing this, because I was positive I could finish it quickly. Well, I**_ ** _couldn't. So here's my compromise: TWO chapters (January's AND February's) by February 28. Hope you like them. By the way, Chapter Two will be titled 'Teddy's Girls'._**

 ** _-Swanglade37_**

 _ **And here's a little added scene:**_

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Hermione Granger-Weasley was furious. It was bad enough her prat of a husband had tried to sneak in pranking supplies into Rose's trunk this morning, and now he was running late. "RONALD IF YOU AREN'T DOWN HERE BY THE TIME I COUNT TO FIVE, WE ARE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" She waited. No response. "ONE! TWO THREE! FOUR! FI-"

"I'm here, I'm here. Sheesh 'Mione, keep your-"

Hermione sent Ron a look that could easily be put in the if-looks-could-kill category. He responded with a but-you-love-me-anyways-right? look of his own. Hermione rolled her eyes, and dragged him out to the car by the ear. "Since you are the one who is causing us to be late, you get to drive. Try not to kill us on the way to King's Cross."

"Yes 'Mione. C'mon Rosie, Hugo. All aboard the Ron Weasley Express!"

"The only Express I want to be riding right now is the Hogwarts Express," Rose muttered as she climbed into the car.


	3. Teddy's Girls

"She kicked you out, didn't she?" Twenty-one year old Teddy Lupin barely spared a glance toward his smirking little sister.

"No," he said. Lily Potter gave him a look. In the years since her parents' deaths, she had changed a lot. She'd cut her dark red hair when she was eight, 'till it barely brushed her shoulders, and braided sections of it, weaving gold ribbon into the braids. Her skin had lost most of its tan, a consequence of rarely being allowed to go out of the safehouse they'd been placed in when she was almost seven. Her freckles remained the same, though. Dominique reckoned that all Weasleys were born with, lived their entire lives with, and died with freckles. Even the two darkest skinned Weasleys, Fred and Roxie had them.

Lily had also grown… a bit. At eleven, she was only 4' 10'', and practically the shortest in the safehouse, second only to Bryony Finnigan.

"Okay, maybe she did. What does it matter to you?" Lily grinned.

"Nothing, dear brother. Only the fact that your embarrassment doubles as my amusement." She dodged his half-hearted hex. "Anyway, I've got to go. I just came here to tell you that your wife might be delivering her own baby, if Auntie 'Mione can't find a healer in time." Teddy was torn between curiosity and worry.

"How does that work?" Was what he settled with. Lily shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm just the messenger. Don't shoot me."

"See you later Red!" Teddy yelled after her, as she sprinted down the hallway. Lily always seemed to need to be in motion. It was considered one of those weird facts that Lily was constantly in motion, yet could sit in front of a cauldron, stirring a potion **(1)** for hours. They didn't question her on it though, because Lily was the only one at the Barracks that _could_ brew a potion. Even Victoire was useless in that area.

Speaking of his wife… A large scream filled the air. "EDWARD REMUS LUPIN TU NE TOUCHES JAMAIS À MOI **(2)**!"

"Allons, allons. Tu n'as pas serieuse ma chère **(3)** ," soothed Fleur Delacour-Weasley. "Continues à pousser. Tout va bien se passer. Maman est la **(4)**."

"Maman, ça me fait mal **(5)**." Victoire gasped.

"Je sais. Tu peux le faire **(6)**. " Fleur replied. By this point, Teddy bet that his mother-in-law was rubbing her daughter's back. He was knocked to the side as Hermione Granger-Weasley rushed past, with an older woman on her heels.

"Victoire, this is Poppy Pomfrey. She used to run the hospital wing when I was a student at Hogwarts, before Death Eaters took it over. She's going to help you through the birth." Teddy heard her say. "What did you do with your husband? I think he'll want to be here for the birth of his daughter."

"He's out-AGGGHHHHH!"

"Simply a contraction. You will be fine Mrs. Lupin. Now will someone fetch the godson of my most frequent patient?"

"I will Madam Pomfrey." Hermione came out of the door, and beckoned to Teddy. "Go." She didn't have to tell him twice. He nodded thankfully in her direction, and slipped back into the room where his wife was giving birth to their first-and possibly _only_ -child.

For the rest of the birth, Teddy agreed with his previous statement. They were _not_ having another baby, if Victoire was going to go have to go through this again. Maybe they would adopt… yeah right. He snorted at the thought of him and Victoire disguising themselves so that Death Eaters wouldn't find them, and trying to adopt a baby. Like any adoption agency, or however Muggles handled these things, would allow the two of the people on Voldemort's 'kill-or-capture-but-preferably-kill-so-I-don't-have-to-deal-with-them-anymore hit list' adopt a baby. Besides, maybe this whole experience would put Victoire off the whole baby thing altogether, and he wouldn't have to worry about protecting more people. Then again, Molly was a month into pregnancy, so in eight months, there'd be another one anyway…

He was shaken from his thoughts seven hours, a broken hand, and two ringing ears later, when the scream of a newborn filled the room. He looked up to see Madam Pomfrey calmly wrapping a red squalling thing in a tattered pink blanket. A girl then. A daughter. _His_ daughter. He had a daughter. Whose idea was it to give him a _daughter_? He dropped James twice-not that he would ever have told his godfather that-and that was with a _boy_. Girls were even more dangerous. Oh Merlin. A daughter. An arm prodded him in the side. He looked down to see his tired, but still beautiful wife holding their little girl.

"Still the name we picked?" Victoire asked. He nodded. "Theadora Hope Lupin," she told Madam Pomfrey.

"Hope?" Fleur asked, who had seemingly never left.

"My grandmother on Dad's side." Teddy told her. "Gran Molly told us."

"It's a beautiful name," Madam Pomfrey said, "and perfect for a child born in such horrible times." That was it, he had to get a look at her. Teddy looked down and gasped. Dora (ah, they'd most likely end up calling her Dora anyway, what kid wants a name like Theadora) was as beautiful as her mother, and had apparently already discovered the joys of changing her appearance. She currently had tufts of lime green hair, pink eyes, and a dog snout.

"That's my girl," he chuckled. "My girl. No boys."

"Yet." Victoire said with a smile.

"Ever." Teddy said firmly. "No boys that aren't related to you anyway."

"Teddy, don't you think that's a little bit extreme?" He gave her a pointed look, then turned to Fleur.

"Fleur, what did Bill say when Victoire and Dominique were born?"

The Frenchwoman smiled. "'E said they were not to go near boys unteel 'e was dead. Zen I told 'im that that may be any day, and 'e just grunted. Eet was very sweet, I theenk. Eef 'e were not on a meession right now, I theenk 'e'd agree weeth Teddy, though 'e wouldn't eenjoy eet." Teddy turned back to his wife.

"See? And Uncle Harry threatened to dismember any boy that came near Lily before she was forty, if they weren't already related to her, Ron promised to show any boy just _why_ he was the brother of a former curse breaker, a former dragon trainer, and the two founders of a very dangerous joke shop, and George was confident that just _being_ a Weasley would scare off boys that wanted to date Roxie."

 _ **Hello there! If you've made it this far, congrats! The French was translated by**_ starenloe _ **and again, I highly recconmend checking out her profile. She hasn't published anything yet, but I think she will soon. English for the French phrases with be right below this. Next chapter will be 'Letters: Rose to Hermione' and will be published by March 31.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Swanglade**_

 **(1)** Hey, that rhymes!

 **(2)** EDWARD REMUS LUPIN YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN

 **(3)** Now now. You don't mean that dear

 **(4)** Keep pushing. It's going to be alright. Mom is here

 **(5)** Mom, it hurts

 **(6)** I know. You can do it


	4. Letters: Rose to Hermione

_12 April, 2015_

 _Hey Mum,_

 _We (Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Freddie, Roxie, Hugo, James, Albus Lily, Brendan and Emily Jordan, the Muggleborn girl named Leah Goldberg, Simon Tate, Basil and Lauren Wood, Evie Moss and Abigail Benedict, Aidan and Bryony Finnigan, Allie Longbottom, the Muggleborn girl named Belle Harrison, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Teddy, (surprisingly) Scorpius (please don't tell Dad his last name is Malfoy, he's different. Teddy got him out of Malfoy Manor, though I suspect whichever of the Patil twins it was that married Blaise Zabini helped), and I) moved into the renovated Grimmauld yesterday. Teddy plans to call it the Barracks, since we already call ourselves Phoenix_ Army _and soldiers (some anyway) live in barracks. Really_ Number Twelve _and_ Grimmauld Place _just felt too past-like and creepy. And Lily still bursts into tears every time she goes into the kitchen, though that could be because the house elves are using a lot of onions in our food. Thank you for sending Winky and Dob, by the way. We already have Kreacher because of Jay, Al, and Lily, but I wasn't sure he could cook for twenty-eight people on his own. Winky and her son are perfect, and you've still got the Longbottom twin elves, Plinko and Reenie, plus the MacMillan elf, Lebbie because of Aimee._

 _Lily found Severus Snape's old potion lab as well, and has barely left the place since. I think she'll be a great potioneer, which is good because no one else is. James and Dominique transformed one of the old sitting rooms into a training room for destructive spells. I have a feeling they, Brendan, and Molly will be spending a lot of time there. Al, Evie, and Abigail found the old library, so they're fine. Emily and Hugo are spending a lot of time together, and I'm not sure how I feel about that. On the one hand, they're only eight (she's still seven actually), so they're still kids, and things will most likely change. On the other, he's my little brother, and I don't want him to get hurt. Help! Better yet, get Dad. I feel like this is a field he'd be good in, for once. At least their beds are rather far away from each other._

 _On the topics of rooming, however, let me show you a general list of who's rooming with whom._

 _Teddy/Hugo (1)_

 _Victoire/Dominique (2)_

 _Louis/Fred (3)_

 _Molly/Lucy (4)_

 _Roxie/Allie (5)_

 _Rose/Belle (6)_

 _James/Aidan (7)_

 _Albus/Scorpius (9)_

 _Lily/Emily (8)_

 _Lorcan/Lysander (10)_

 _Brendan/Simon (11)_

 _Leah/Bryony (13)_

 _Simon (12) We don't know how he ended up with his own room, but I guess he did._

 _Evie/Abigail (14)_

 _And there you have it. Kreacher, Winky, and Dob are sharing Kreacher's old boiler cupboard, which Victoire kindly expanded for them. We offered to give them an actual room, but Winky and Kreacher insisted that good house elves did not sleep in the same conditions that masters did._

 _For a group of kids and one adult living alone, I think we are doing quite well. Oops, I spoke too soon. I have to go, Mum. A crash just sounded from the kitchen, and I have a bad feeling that Victoire's trying to help the house-elves make dinner. How long will it take her to realize that it's Lucy, Fred, and Hugo who inherited Gran Molly's cooking skills. I'll write again to you soon. I hope this letter reaches you swiftly, and that you and Dad, and the rest of the Order stay safe._

 _Your loving daughter,_

 _Rose_

 _16 June, 2015_

 _Hey Mum,_

 _It's me again, you know, your daughter. My name is Rose. I think you're a bit sleep deprived, as your past two letters had three spelling mistakes, five grammar mistakes, and at one point, you told me to ask Auntie Ginny. I can't exactly do that anymore Mum. Sorry._

 _Anyway, I'm here to give you an update. Teddy and Victoire_ finally _got together. I won two weeks of no dummy cleanup from Belle. She was convinced that it would happen back in May. How many bets did you Order members have? And don't give me the we-are-adults-we-wouldn't-do-things-like-that speech, because Dad, Uncle George, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, Dean, Seamus, Lee, Alicia, Aunt Angelina, Katie, and Oliver at the very least would totally bet on something like this. Probably Aimee MacMillan, Dennis, and the Patil twin that isn't married to Blaise, too. Well, maybe not Uncle Bill. It_ is _his daughter we're talking about here. Even you would bet on this, Mum. You bet on Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny, after all._

 _Sorry this was so short. Nothing much is really going on here at the Barracks. Lily invented her sixth potion this morning, Dominique and Brendan came up with another Charm, but Teddy won't let them use it until they create a counterspell, and Bryony's half-birthday was two days ago._

 _Your very happy daughter,_

 _Rose_

 _31 October, 2015_

 _Hey Mum,_

 _It's Halloween today. It seems to be an unspoken rest day here. James, Albus and Lily vanished this morning, presumably to visit Petunia, Dudley, Peter, and Helena Dursley. You know what happened to the Dursleys a couple years ago. Turns out there was more to the story than just Death Eaters attacking a family (grandparents, parents, and two kids) of Muggles, and killing two of them. Apparently, they waited so many years because they wanted the Order to think they were never coming, and then they struck. I hate Wormtail. He's the only one who knew that Lily Evans Potter had a Muggle sister. Also he brought back Voldemort, and all that bad stuff. It's also his fault the first James and Lily Potter are dead, and he pretty much guaranteed that Uncle Harry would have little to no actual childhood._

 _Anyway, I think Belle might have known the Dursleys. She mentioned one of her neighbors having a son and a daughter 2 years apart. And, yes, I know that a lot of families are like that, but she also mentioned that the granddad and mum died "unexpectedly", and then the gran, dad, and kids moved away right after. So, maybe she did. Or not. Muggles are weird (no offense to Gran Melinda and Granddad Curtis)._

 _Leah's still having nightmares, but she won't tell us what they're about. Louis totally fancies her, by the way. They seem to have formed an unexpected friendship. Maybe he can change her opinion of herself. I'm_ _serio_ _not joking, that girl is extremely self-deprecating. I hope that with all of us Weasleys we can make her a bit more of an extrovert._

 _I hope you and Dad are doing okay. I always forget that it wasn't just our uncle that died today, he was your best friend too. Maybe you guys can share embarrassing stories about him. You're all bound to have at least one. You and Dad probably have dozens. Even Aimee MacMillan might have a few. Oh, and Hugo says hi._

 _Your rather worried daughter,_

 _Rose_

 _19, June, 2016_

 _Hey Mum,_

 _Lily cut her hair this morning. She claims that shorter hair doesn't fall forward into cauldrons as easily, but I think she wants to be different. We all know what it's like, being the kids of war heroes (or, in Scorpius's case, war_ villains _) but she, Jay and Al feel it more strongly than the rest of us, even Fred and Molly. Not only are they Harry and Ginny Potter's children, they're all named_ after _war heroes as well, and Al's the only one who has a living namesake. Plus, Lily is the spitting image of her gran Lily, except for the eyes and freckles, both of which she gets from her mum. Al looks just like their dad, but Jay is just an odd mixture of both of their parents. Well, I wrote a letter during wartime about genetics. Can cross that off of my bucket list…_

 _Your more-than-a-little-worried daughter,_

 _Rose_

 _12, November, 2015_

 _Hey Mum,_

 _Well, we're all alive. That last attack almost sent us to Uncles Harry and Fred and Auntie Ginny the hard way. Scorpius thinks they're after him. Lily told him (read_ shouted at him _) to "Stop being a self-absorbed prat, they're after all of us, because we dare to defy them". That girl is going to be a real spitfire._

 _Mum, it seems like Jay and Al are keeping a secret from the rest of us. Teddy doesn't know (I asked him, and he's horrible at lying), and they won't tell us. I'm worried Mum. We're trying to be like you, Dad, and uncle Harry, but it's hard. We're kids, Mum, but I don't want this to be our war someday. I'd rather it end-and soon. Please share some motherly advice, Mum. We need it._

 _Your desperate daughter,_

 _Rose_

* * *

 _ **Well, here you go. I hope you like it. These 'Letters' chapters are going to be more, 'here's the information in a way that's easier to process', and they will occur every few chapters, just to go over what we've learned. They also won't just be Rose to Hermione, the next one may be Fred II to Angelina, or Aidan to Seamus (I haven't decided yet), but they**_ **will** _**all be child-to-parent.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be the first time travel chapter. *yay* It will be titled 'A Bet Won', and will be published by April 30.**_

 _ **Check out**_ starenloe' _ **s profile!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Swanglade37**_


End file.
